


A Plan

by CynicalPudding, DailyAl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Rating May Change, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl
Summary: Loki is absolutely furious when Odin attempts to marry him off without so much as consulting him.Enter his knight in shining armour, one Anthony Stark.But, can these two, who are barley even friends, pull off a convincing pretend relationship?





	1. *Introduction*

Loki was furious; he was absolutely livid. How dare his meddling father try to marry him off without even bothering to ask him if it was alright. And then there was that woman, looking him up and down as if he were a piece of meat at the market. He was the Prince of bloody Norway for goodness sake, and he refused to be sold off to some English hussy of a Princess for the sake of politics.

Loki slammed his bedroom door, unclasping his cape and throwing it to the ground. He wanted to scream but instead took in a deep calming breath. He had to think about this rationally. If he put his mind to it, he was sure he could find a way out of this cursed situation.

He could run away; disguise himself and leave the kingdom. He sighed to himself. If he left, his mother and brother would be devastated.

“Well I could always find someone else to be engaged to?” he laughed, shaking his head. Even if he thought that could work, who would be willing to go along with the ruse?

He started as a knock on his door brought him back to reality.

“What is it?” he called out, frustration seeping into his tone.

“The Avengers are here, your Highness,” said the voice on the other side of the door.

“The Avengers,” Loki considered silently to himself. “A renowned band of fearsome knights, each from a different country, that come together to form a near unstoppable team.” He couldn't help the mischievous glint in his eye as one particular Avenger came to mind. His eyes lit up and a smirk stretched across his face.

He had a plan…


	2. The Heros have Arrived

Anthony Stark took in his surroundings rather serenely despite the bellowing from his comrades. Norway was truly beautiful in wintertime, the pine trees an unnatural deep green, the snow pure white and soft on every surface. A Norwegian winter was something akin to a fairy land, and Tony had the privilege to spend it all holed up in a palace discussing peace treaties and trade relations with a bunch of old decrepit bureaucrats who disliked his attitude.

Tony snapped out of his slightly bitter train of thought when Thor bellowed a greeting to his parents.

“Father! Mother! It has been much too long this time!” Thor said, his voice echoing through the courtyard. The group looked to where Thor spoke, all bowing their helmeted heads to the King and Queen as they descended the steps of the Palace together.

“Thor,” Frigga replied, reaching out with a gentle smile and cupping each side of her eldest son’s face. “Indeed it has, my son,” she said softly, urging him to lean down and planting a kiss on his forehead. Thor smiled and motioned to the group behind him.

“You remember my friends of course,” he said.

“Of course,” Odin stated. “One could hardly forget such valiant warriors. The mighty Sir Rogers of Ireland, strong Lady Romanov and Sir Barton of Russia, the brilliant Doctor Banner of Spain, and Anthony Stark, Prince Regent of Italy. You are all awaited in the great hall for a celebration of your victory against the forces of Bavaria.”

“We thank you, King Odin,” Steve said politely, also moving to take off his helmet along with the others. “You are most generous to house us here,”

“It is no trouble. After all, what better way to declare the exciting news?” Odin replied, looking downright jolly.

“News? What news, father?” Thor inquired, looking almost painfully curious.

“I’m afraid that will have to wait, my son,” Odin laughed.

“Until then,” Frigga interjected. “I will have someone show you to your chambers. Rest, clean up, and join the festivities!”

The Avengers thanked Odin and Frigga once again before following behind a few servants toward their chambers.

“Hey Thor,” Clint called, catching up to the mountainous blonde man. “Where’s your gloomy brother?”

Thor scrunched his brow, seeming to contemplate for a moment.

“I know not. I had expected that he would be greeting us along with mother and father.”

“My dear brother,” a voice spoke from somewhere nearby. “You should know by now that I don't particularly care for doing what is expected of me.”

Tony smirked as Loki stepped out of the shadows directly beside Clint, making the archer jump.

“Loki,” Thor said with a grin, hugging his brother and slapping him heartily on the back. Loki hardly flinched, tapping Thor’s shoulder in a sign of resigned affection. Thor released his younger brother with one final squeeze, backing up to a distance he knew would be more comfortable for Loki.

“I heard much about your travels, but, as you well know, palace gossip is not always reliable,” Loki said with a smirk. Thor laughed loudly, placing a strong hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Worry not, brother. I shall tell you everything at the celebration.”

“I would prefer it if you told me after, brother. I am not sure I am going to the celebration as of yet,” Loki stated. Thor huffed good humouredly, gently shaking Loki by the shoulder.

“Loki, you cannot spend your life in your room reading your books and avoiding people. You’re a Prince; a diplomat.”

The younger Prince rolled his eyes, slipping out of Thor’s grasp. “I didn't say I absolutely wasn't going, I said I wasn't sure,” Loki reinstated, turning to look at the Avengers. His eyes seemed to search through the small group for a moment before they stopped on Tony. Brown eyes met with green and the trickster smiled.

“Now don't let me hold all of you back. Go on to your rooms,” he said, waving a hand at the servants to signal that they had permission to depart. The group called out their collective farewells to Loki as they began to walk. Tony however, paused as slender fingers encircled his gauntlets at the wrist, pulling him back into a nearby deserted corridor.

“Why, your Highness. If you wanted me this badly, you should have just asked,” Tony teased as he turned to face Loki. The other man quirked a neat dark eyebrow, stepping away with his hands folded primly behind his back.

“I have no time for frivolity, Stark. I'm afraid I have a rather urgent issue,” Loki said quietly, looking rather grave. Tony sobered slightly, suddenly rather nervous at the serious tone.

“My father has arranged a marriage between myself and some foreign Princess, purely for the improvement of trade relations between our countries.”

Tony frowned at Loki’s words.

“That sounds pretty typical of Odin. What does Frigga think? Surely she doesn't agree with him?”

Loki shook his head with a sigh.

“She does not, but father’s word is final,” he said with a mocking voice.

“Well,” Tony prodded. “Why exactly are you telling me this, Princess? We’re not exactly close.”

Loki looked down, suddenly bashful.

“I… I wanted to ask a favour of you. I need someone to pose as my lover so that my father has no choice but to call off the arrangement.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose up in surprise, his eyes going wide.

“Wait. You want me to pretend to be your lover? You want me to lie to your father just so you won't have to marry someone you don't like?” Tony laughed full bodied, his gauntlets clanging against his chest piece as he held his stomach in mirth.

“Stark, please. This is serious,” Loki growled, his cheeks darkening. Tony’s laughter subsided slowly as he saw the urgency in Loki’s expression.

“Why me? There are others to choose from, aren't there?” Tony questioned a bit more gently. Loki shook his head sombrely.

“I'm afraid father will only accept the ruse if my so called lover is one from nobility,” Loki answered.

“Ah. So that takes out Bruce. Nat and Clint both have somebody, and Rogers is courting someone,” Tony reasoned aloud. “So… there's just…” he trailed off. “Loki, I'm sorry. I can't do it,” Tony said, turning away from the other man. “I finally have Odin’s trust, and I'm not willing to risk it just because you have a problem you can't handle.”

“Stark, no! I need your help-”

Tony cut Loki off with a wave of his hand, walking away from him.

“See you later, Loki,” he called, walking down the corridor to find his chambers.

He couldn't help but wince at the gnawing feeling of guilt in his gut.

………


	3. The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow of the paragraphs have been fixed! I hope the story is a bit easier to read now. 
> 
> ~Telly

The celebration was grand, the great hall lit up with hundreds of glittering candles, mouth watering food covering every available surface, and many stories of victory being joyfully passed around.

Tony, however, could barely enjoy the festivities as Loki’s request, his plea, ran through his mind on repeat. He had almost said yes to the plan, but with the pain from his parting from Pepper still fresh on his mind, he couldn't have, in good conscience, agreed. His reasons were selfish, but then again, when was that ever news? Loki would think of something, he was sure. The youngest Prince of Norway always had something up his sleeve.

Tony glanced around the hall for what felt like the hundredth time, searching for familiar black hair and green eyes. Loki had yet to join the celebration. Tony supposed he had little reason to attend but he was still worried nonetheless. He was torn from his thoughts when Thor’s voice boomed beside him.

“Brother! Come and join us at the head table!” he yelled, his voice somehow travelling over the sounds of the celebration. Tony glanced to where Thor was speaking to see Loki descending the stairs. The sea of people parted to allow him through as he made his way, ever graceful, to the head table.

He sat, albeit hesitantly, to the left of Frigga, nodding to Thor who was at Odin’s right hand along with the rest of the Avengers. Tony looked away from Loki, his heart suddenly beating faster.

“Ah, my youngest son! So you have finally decided to emerge from your chambers,” Odin said, reaching around behind Frigga to put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “This celebration _is_ partially for you, Loki!”

A sort of hush fell over the crowed as Odin stood, all but dragging Loki up with him. “I have a rather exciting announcement,” he stated, something akin to a smile twisting his mouth. “My youngest son, your Prince, is to be married!”

Loki kept his face absolutely expressionless as the hall burst into rowdy cheers and applause, hardly flinching at the hearty slap on the back from Odin.

“Silence!” Odin ordered, holding up one hand, his other firmly gripping Loki’s shoulder. “The wedding will take place within the week. The bride to be is Princess Amora Incantare of England!”

Tony stilled as Loki’s eyes suddenly connected with his, freezing him like a dragonfly in amber. The green gaze was pleading, almost desperate, while the rest of his face was utterly blank.

Tony couldn't take this anymore.

Before he could think, Tony rose from his seat, clearing his throat. “I don't mean to step on this moment, but Prince Loki will not be marrying Princess Amora,” he stated. All eyes flew to him but he ignored them all in favour of the familiar emerald green eyes staring at him in a mixture of shock and relief.

“And why, pray tell, would that be?” Odin inquired, his tone dangerous. Tony straightened his posture, shoulders back and head high.

“Because, King Odin, he is in love with another,” Tony said with a grin.

“You?” Odin half growled, his eye filled with rage.

“Me,” Tony answered with false confidence, squaring his shoulders and steeling himself against Odin's visible rage.

“Your Majesty, I love your youngest son dearly; I have ever since I first laid eyes on him. And, if I may be so bold, I believe he feels the same about me,” Tony said, his eyes going once again to Loki.

Without missing a beat, Loki smiled lovingly at Tony, surprising him with just how genuine it looked.

“I do,” he replied, looking down almost shyly. “I love you, Anthony Stark, more fondly and passionately than I have ever loved another.”

Odin dropped his hand from Loki’s shoulder, looking positively lost. Taking the opportunity given to him, Tony walked quickly to Loki, taking his smooth hands in his own rough ones and kissing his knuckles. Loki grinned, squeezing Tony’s hands before hugging him.

“Thank you,” he whispered in his ear. Tony simply nodded against Loki’s shoulder in reply.

This would be an interesting issue to explain to his teammates, especially Thor who was fixing him with a confused and protective stare.

Tony sometimes regretted his choices in life. This was one of those moments…

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking such a long time to upload! Life got in the way but everything is fine now!
> 
> Additionally, if anyone is interested, I have an Instagram where I post mostly my cosplays and cute animals. I'll put a link down below!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/tellylikespudding/?hl=en


	4. The Beginning

Tony felt sick. He didn't quite know whether it was from the amount of food he had consumed to avoid talking to anyone, or the way Odin was glaring at him as if he wanted to set him on fire. Either way, Tony was keen on leaving at that moment.

He stood from the table, silently excusing himself. He made quick eye contact with Loki, silently telling him to follow him as he retreated from the banquet hall. He took a deep, calming breath as he stepped into the corridor outside the hall, pressing his back to the stone wall and closing his eyes.

“Thank you, Stark,” Loki whispered, his voice very close to Tony’s ear. Tony jumped slightly, turning his gaze to the other man only to be faced with a rather startled looking Loki with an arm around his shoulders belonging to Steve Rogers.

“Congratulations you two!” he said earnestly, smiling brightly with his perfect glimmering white teeth.

“Yeah, we thought Tony would never get married!” Clint said as he emerged from behind Steve. “Especially after that thing with Pep- Ow!” Clint barked in pain as Natasha slapped him upside the head.

“We are all excited for you,” Natasha stated, her lips quirked smugly as if she knew something. Tony swallowed nervously, his hands beginning to shake.

He held his breath as Thor exited the hall, making his way toward Tony with an unreadable expression. He stood just in front of Tony, looking down at him. Tony gasped when Thor suddenly lifted and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Stark! I had no idea you felt such adoration for my little brother! I wish you both every happiness!” he bellowed, setting a ruffled Tony back down onto the floor. “However,” he said, leaning in with a suddenly menacing expression. “If you hurt my brother, I will end you.”

Tony nodded quickly in understanding, laughing nervously. “Well, big guy, this whole thing is actually not re-”

“Not really likely to lead that way!” Loki interrupted, squirming out of Steve’s hold and sliding his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Tony reacted immediately, his arm circling Loki’s waist and pulling him snuggly against his side. Loki stiffened minutely at the feeling but quickly regained his composure, smiling winningly.

“I think we shall be retiring now. We thank you kindly for your well-wishing,” Loki said, beginning to lead Tony away. Tony waved goodbye to his friends, trying to catch his breath as his anxiety hit him like a brick wall. As they walked, Tony began to trip up slightly, hardly able to keep up with Loki’s frantic pace.

“Hey, Gorgeous? Could you maybe slow down? One of your strides is about two of mine,” Tony said, his tone saccharin sweet. Loki raised a brow at the name, but slowed his pace.

“I apologise, but I was a bit nervous. You almost let the secret out,” Loki huffed. “I know that they are your friends, but the less people that know about our little farce, the better. We cannot afford any slip ups.”

“Where are we going, anyway? My room is the other way,” Tony stated, trying not to become exasperated. All of this was so much more than he impulsively signed up for.

“You’re not going to your room,” Loki said. Tony stopped walking, forcing Loki to pause as his grip on his waist tightened. “To keep up this charade, we must be seen retiring together. Therefore, we are going to my room,” Loki explained as if speaking to a child, trying to pull Tony along once again. Tony rolled his eyes, yanking Loki’s arm so the other man stumbled back to him.

“But,” Tony said. “If we go to my room, more people will see us! The word will spread quickly and it’ll be all around more convincing.” Loki laughed humourlessly, crossing his arms and quirking an immaculate brow.

“And what then will we do when we get to your room? You do realise what everyone expects us to be doing in there, do you not?” Loki questioned. “My room is much more secluded and known to be soundproof. We will go there.”

“Soundproof?” Tony laughed, looking at Loki suggestively. The other man huffed in annoyance but flushed when he realised their closeness. Tony still held him around his waist; they were not even an arms length away from each other.

Tony cleared his throat and released him, pulling back his arm as if he had been burnt. “Alright. Let’s go to your room,” he conceded, walking determinedly past Loki.

Loki stood still for a moment as Tony disappeared around the corner, both eyebrows raised. Not a moment later, Tony’s head appeared around the corner again. “I don't know where your room is,” he said. Loki nodded with an amused smirk and lead on.

These next few weeks would prove to be rather interesting if today was anything to go by…

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the short chapter! The action starts now!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> ~Telly


	5. The First Move

There was nothing Loki loved more than reading a book by the fireplace in his worn but soft leather chair. The feel of the pages against his fingers, the glow of the fire, the warmth surrounding him; nothing calmed him more. However, as he sat in his favourite place with his favourite book, he could not concentrate on the words before him as Tony Stark paced back and forth in his periphery.

“We’re so screwed. We are so so fantastically screwed,” he repeated over and over, running his hands through his already ruffled dark brown hair. “We can't possibly pull this off. We’re gonna get caught and Odin is going to have me lynched.”

Loki sighed, setting his book down on the dark oak table beside his chair and rising to make his way to the frantic man.

“Stark, don’t overthink this. You’ll only make yourself more nervous,” he said as he approached Tony. “We are, the both of us, quite intelligent individuals. Surely we can handle a little ruse like this?” When Tony didn't look reassured, Loki frowned. “And stop that pacing, you’re making me nervous,” he added, reaching out and grabbing Tony’s shoulders to still him.

Tony gasped as his foot was suddenly caught under the white fur rug before Loki’s bed, sending him tumbling downward. He reached out without thinking, holding onto anything he could to try and slow his descent. He grunted when his chest hit something solid and warm, but sighed in relief when pain did not come.

Tony’s eyes opened but he could see nothing but green; green more beautiful than the leaves on the trees in the courtyard, more vibrant and delicate than the emeralds draped around a ladies neck, more bright and perfect than anything he had ever seen.

He snapped out of his stupor when the thick oak door to Loki’s room opened and a small gasp sounded. “Y-your Highness, I apologise. I should have knocked!” said the small voice of an embarrassed serving girl before the door was shut once again.

Tony glanced back down to see that the green was gone. He realised suddenly that he was on top of Loki, essentially pinning the other man to the bed. They were pressed close together, chest to chest, their breath mixing. Tony’s hands held firmly to sharp hips, Loki’s slender leather-clad legs hitched up to rest on either side of Tony’s waist. Loki’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in an unreadable expression and his cheeks red as flames. Tony started as Loki’s eyes snapped open. There was the beautiful green he had never until now truly taken time to notice.

“Get off of me,” Loki growled, shoving at Tony’s shoulders and kicking his legs fruitlessly. Tony hurriedly pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked away from Loki’s ruffled appearance, blushing harder than he’d like to admit.

“At least now our story will be more believable,” Tony offered, laughing tensely. Loki glowered at him, rising from the bed and smoothing down his hair. The young prince stormed back over to his chair, flinging his legs over the arm, picking up his book, and resolving to completely ignore Tony’s existence.

No one had to know how hard his heart was pounding.

………

They had been sitting in utter silence for nearly an hour before Tony rose from his seat on the floor and stretched. “I'm exhausted,” he claimed, arching his back and sighing at a rather satisfying series of pops and cracks. Loki ignored him in favour of licking a fingertip and turning a page of his book. Tony rocked awkwardly on his heels, clearing his throat. “So, um… Where am I going to sleep?” he asked.

“In the bed,” Loki shot back easily, his eyes never leaving his book.

“Are you sure? Cause I could sleep in that chair or something?” Tony offered. Loki sighed in annoyance, marking his place with a piece of leather and setting the book down.

“And how would that look? Especially after that servant seeing us? No, we will sleep in the bed together. There is more than enough room for the both of us without any risk of unnecessary touching.”

Tony nodded reluctantly in agreement to Loki’s words, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Loki sat beside him, doing the same.

Tony tossed his boots aside to where Loki had set his and stood to unlace his brown leather tunic. He vaguely heard the creaking from Loki’s own tunic and tried very hard not to blush. He looked away while Loki removed his tight leather trousers, pulling on a pair made of soft wool. Once they were both in their trousers and their undershirts, Tony’s white and Loki’s green, Tony made his way to the other side of the large bed, slipping in between the grey furs and the deep green sheets. Loki joined him gingerly, rolling onto his side so his back was to Tony.

“Well,” Tony said silently. “Goodnight, Loki.”

After a good long while had passed and Tony began snoring softly, Loki rolled over to look upon his pretend lover.

“Goodnight, Anthony.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Excuse any mistakes if you please as this chapter was written during my lunch break!
> 
> By the way, the time period this is set in is kept purposely ambiguous, but imagine the clothing is that of Asgard; mostly armour and leather with occasional wool. Additionally, the characters all have their signature colours as part of their outfits and Natasha is dressed much like Sif. 
> 
> ~Telly


	6. A Dangerous Position

Tony was so warm. He knew he had to move, but he felt so amazingly warm and comfortable. He moved to stretch but paused when he couldn't quite move his arm. He tugged experimentally and heard a tired groan from just beside him. Tony froze, slowly opening his eyes and turning to look next to him. He held his breath as he looked upon the back of Loki’s head, black tendrils of hair fanned out across the pillow. Tony could smell the faint scent of tangerines and flowers and leather coming from the other man. The scent was strong but pleasantly so, and Tony had to resist breathing it in.

Tony tried to pull away from the younger man, gently wiggling his arm. He was almost free when Loki rolled over in his arms, now facing him. He looked so young and peaceful this way; pale face and sharp features slack with sleep. Tony took a deep breath as Loki pressed his cheek to his chest. The younger man flinched at the feeling of cold metal, green eyes fluttering open sleepily. One pale, long fingered hand slowly traveled up to Tony’s chest, pushing his low shirt collar aside to see a small circle of metal with blue accents, no bigger than the palm of his hand, hanging on a silver string around his neck.

Loki’s fingers ran over the pendant in thought when he suddenly paused, his sleepy expression shifting to one of startled curiosity as he actually seemed to realise that there was someone in his bed. He slowly glanced up, eyes wide as they met Tony’s face. He seemed to realise their proximity as a flush of pink spread across his cheeks.

“G’morning gorgeous,” Tony teased with a smirk.

“Never speak of this,” Loki hissed, sitting up and all but crawling determinedly out of the bed. Tony nodded in agreement, pursing his lips to keep from laughing. He rose from the bed as well, pulling on his tunic.

“Uh… Stark?” Loki called after a moment. Tony glanced up at the tone as he finished fastening his belt. “Could you help me?” Loki asked softly, holding up his own tunic.

With a nod, Tony approached the slim man, taking hold of the black leather garment so Loki could slip his arms through the sleeves. Loki turned around to face him, beginning to fasten all of the little criss-cross sections of leather going from the bottom of his chest to his lower stomach. Tony made quick work in helping Loki, stepping back when he was done. He let his eyes skim over his job, making sure everything was in place.

He had never before noticed how slim the other man was, the black leather doing nothing to hide the rather feminine v shape of his torso and the pronounced jutt of his sharp hipbones. His milky white skin looked so smooth and even from here he could smell the delicate scent of tangerines and jasmine.

“Thank you, Stark. I typically have a servant here in the morning to help me, but I suppose she thought it better to leave us undisturbed,” Loki said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

Tony excused himself from Loki’s presence with a snort and a muffled goodbye, making his way down the corridor toward his team's meeting place. He stumbled to a halt when a familiar figure block his way.

“Prince Anthony,” Clint greeted mockingly, smirking as he bowed exaggeratedly. “And how is the glorious mascot of Italy today? All refreshed and ready after a nice romp with your Norwegian Dreamboat?”

“Don't you have a circus to perform in?” Tony shot back, making Clint laugh.

“Alright. That's enough talk. We have a meeting to attend,” Steve stated, leading on to the room Tony was not looking forward to being trapped in for the next few hours.

May the gods have mercy on him.

………


	7. The Princess is Not the Bride

Tony sighed in relief as he exited the meeting room, stretching tiredly. “God, those things are so boring,” he grumbled as he made his way back to Loki’s chambers. He needed sleep like a starving man needed food.

He trudged up to the familiar door, pushing it open and pausing in surprise as his gaze landed on a blonde woman rather than Loki. “Uh, who are you?” Tony questioned. The woman shot him a poisonous look.

“I am Princess Amora of England. Who are you?” she shot back, looking at Tony as if he were mud beneath her shoe. Tony laughed, leaning against the door frame.

“Anthony Stark, Prince Regent of Italy,” Tony greeted, his tone exaggerated and his smile fake. “Now that that's out of the way, what are you doing in my room?”

Amora sneered. “Your room? This is the room of Prince Loki!”

“Yeah,” Tony said with a smirk. “And Prince Loki is mine, therefore this room is mine.” Tony made his way into the room, ignoring the reddening woman as he opened the wardrobe. He smiled when he noticed his things nicely stacked inside. Loki must have gotten a servant to move everything from Tony’s assigned chambers.

Tony glanced up as he heard footsteps approaching. He pasted on a large smile when Loki walked through the door, immediately rushing to him.

“Hello, beautiful,” he greeted, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. He spotted the very quick glimmer of shock in Loki’s eyes before the other man saw Amora and seemed to realise what was happening.

“Anthony, dearest,” Loki purred, hugging Tony back. “How was your meeting, love?” he asked with a suddenly sensual gaze.

“We can talk about that later, gorgeous. Didn't you notice our guest?” Tony said with a smirk, motioning to Amora.

“Ah, Princess Amora. What brings you to Norway? Or, more specifically, what brings you to mine and my lovers room?” Loki inquired politely. Amora sputtered for a moment, her face reddening further.

“I didn't realise you were… taken,” Amora claimed, radiating embarrassment. Tony couldn't hold back a chuckle at her expression, stopping the second her poisonous glare landed on him. “I-I’ll go,” she said, hurrying out the door past Tony and Loki.

They waited until her footsteps faded down the corridor before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god,” Tony wheezed, hunched over and red faced with mirth. “That was amazing! You wiped that sneer right off her snooty face!”

Loki grinned, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Well, you played your part rather nicely, Stark,” Loki replied, closing the door behind them and walking to the bed. “Still, I wonder what on Earth the witch was doing here?”

Tony snorted at Loki’s words, sitting on the bed beside him. “Probably here to try and seduce you with her feminine wiles,” Tony said, smirking roguishly. Loki smiled back, his eyes flashing with mischief.

“Feminine wiles? Those won't work on me,” Loki stated, stretching his arms over his head. Tony watched, enamoured, as Loki’s back arched gracefully. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

“I, uh… I'm gonna get ready for bed,” Tony stuttered, standing and heading for the wardrobe.

“Erm, Anthony?” Loki said, reaching out and gripping Tony’s wrist. “Thank you.” Tony opened his mouth to reply when he was suddenly wrapped in a hug. “Really, thank you.”

“Any time, Lokes,” Tony said.

………

Tony yawned as he suddenly awoke. Everything was dark aside from a single candle burning on the bedside table; it was still nighttime then. Tony sighed comfortably, snuggling into Loki’s warmth and wrapping his arms around him. Loki smiled softly, rolling over and pressing his forehead into Tony’s chest. Tony made a soft sound of surprise, but chuckled silently, holding the other man close.

He could definitely deal with this.

………


	8. A New Revelation

It was early morning when Loki walked into the palace's private library. He moved with purpose, determination driving him forward. He needed to find a way to permanently get out of an engagement with Amora. No matter how nice it was at the moment, Tony couldn't pretend to be his lover forever. People were beginning to get suspicious, as the two were hardly ever seen in public. The excuse of sex could only be believable for so long.

Loki plucked a few books off of the royal family history shelf, holding the stack in his arms and walking to the large window in the very back of the library. He perched on the stone sill, leaning against the frame and opening the first book.

This would be a long day.

………

Tony had admittedly panicked a bit upon waking up alone. For just a moment, he had thought that everything with Loki had been but a dream. He was brought back to reality when he spotted the silky green canopy above the bed, dancing in the breeze from the open window.

He groaned and rolled over beneath the sheets, his head foggy with sleep. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Everything smelled of Loki’s tantalising scent. He almost fell right back to sleep, enveloped in the warmth of the bed, but he had duties he had to attend to.

Tony groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed, flinching as his bare feet touched the stone floor. With a final yawn and stretch, Tony got ready for another long day of boring meetings and angry glares from Odin.

………

It had been hours and Loki had absolutely nothing to use against his father. He'd looked through nearly all of the books on the bloody shelf, but the only thing they seemed to say was how brave and wonderful King Odin Allfather had been during the war and how honourable the entire bloody family was  

He was beginning to get discouraged as he picked up the last book in the last large pile before him, opening it and beginning to read with a sigh.

When he started reading that morning, he was reading about the very first in his family history to become King. Now, after seven large books that were of no use to him, he was on Odin’s victory against Denmark. His eyes were beginning to get tired, scanning over page after page of battle details.

After a while he threw the book against the wall in frustration, freezing when something caught his eye. There was a sizable crack in the stone where the book had hit. Loki leaned over to look through the crack, gasping as he saw a secret compartment with a wooden box inside. He reached through the wall, removing the box and setting it on the table. Looking about the library to make sure he was alone, Loki opened the box.

His eyes widened as he pulled a piece of cloth off of the top of a small book with Odin’s name burned into the leather cover. It seemed to be some sort of secret journal. “Oh this is perfect,” he whispered, opening the book and taking in the written words.

His smirk increased as he read, realising that what he held in his hands was so much more than what he had previously thought. Rather than a simple journal, the book was a full report of what had actually transpired in the battle against Denmark.

He skipped ahead a few pages but paused when something caught his eye. He looked back over the line, reading it again and again to make sure he fully understood it.

_“King Laufey of Denmark surrendered shortly after the battle, sealing the following peace treaty by giving to me his first born son as a slave. I resolved to keep this exchange a secret. No one can know about this.”_

Loki smirked victoriously. If he could find the son of Laufey, he could blackmail Odin into calling off the engagement. It shouldn't be too hard. He simply had to reveal to his father that he knew of the exchange and bluff that he knew who the Danish Prince was; Odin would fall into the trap so easily.

Loki snapped back into reality as he heard footsteps approaching him. He shoved the wooden box back into it’s hiding place, stacking his books in front of the crack to cover it up. With a final smirk to himself, he slipped the small book into his pocket and hopped off of the window sill.

He couldn't wait to tell Tony the good news.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. Life is sort of weird right now. 
> 
> We hope you like the story so far!
> 
> ~Telly


	9. The Dream

_The room was so hot as moans and pants filled the air. Tony couldn't think, his head clouded with mind blowing pleasure as a pale, lithe body twisted and arched above him._

_“Oh god,” he groaned while a wicked tongue licked a wet trail down his body, stopping at his leaking cock._

_“Not quite, but I’m flattered,” a voice whispered against his length before a wet heat engulfed it._

_“You’re such a bitch,” Tony hissed, his back arching off of the bed. A chuckle came from below before that clever tongue set to work, Tony turning into not much more than a quivering mess._

_“Oh Stark,” the voice moaned. Tony opened his eyes slowly, glancing down only to be met with that hypnotising green. “Stark,” Loki repeated, sliding back up Tony’s body. “Stark, Stark, Stark.”_

_Tony made a questioning sound when Loki began to shake him by his shoulders. “Stark? Stark?”_

“Stark!”

Tony snapped awake with a gasp, breathing as if he'd just run a mile. He could hardly believe it. He was attracted to Loki.

His eyes met familiar green and he blushed. “L-Loki. You’re here,” he stuttered, quickly covering his lap with the sheets.

“I apologise for waking you,” Loki said as he removed his hands from Tony’s shoulders, his tone unusual. “I hadn't realised how late it was, but I have wonderful news. After tomorrow, we will no longer have to pretend to be lovers!”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, taken off guard by the statement and just how excited Loki sounded saying it. “Ah. And why is that?” he finally got out, sitting up straighter on the bed to better look at Loki.

“I was in the library all day, trying to find something I could use against Father. While I was there, I found his secret account of the peace treaty between him and King Laufey of Denmark. Apparently, to ensure the closure of the treaty, Odin took Laufey’s first born son to use as a Palace slave.” Loki reached into his tunic, pulling out the book and waving it victoriously.

“Now, unless Father wants this rather delicate information spread around the palace, he’ll permanently break off my engagement with Amora and you and I can go back to civilly despising each other.”

“Oh,” Tony said softly, standing and turning his back on Loki to hide his disappointed expression. “That’s great, Lokes. Just… great,” he said, straining to keep his tone even and emotionless as he pretended to be preoccupied with removing the tunic he’d fallen asleep in.

Loki’s head tilted curiously, his excitement suddenly ebbing away. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and he, for some reason, felt incredibly melancholy. He shook off the feeling, setting the book down on his bedside table and sitting in his leather chair, his legs draped across the arm.

“I’d like to thank you, Stark,” Loki said as he reached down to remove his boots. “If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck with that harpy and her dreadful family in England.”

“No problem,” Tony lied.

He supposed he’d have to lie to himself for quite a while after this ordeal.

………

Loki awoke early the next day, a sort of giddy excitement filling him. He pulled himself out of bed, not noticing Tony’s small frown as he hurriedly got dressed in a fresh shirt and tunic and hurried out of his room.

He headed toward Odin’s private office where he knew his father would be at this time, forcing back his smirk to adopt a more neutral expression. When he arrived in front of the large oak door, he knocked three times and waited before walking in.

“Loki,” Odin greeted, looking briefly curious. “I had not expected you. You’re not usually awake at this hour,” he said as he continued shuffling through the papers on his desk.

“I wish to speak with you, Father,” Loki said, holding his hands behind his back. He ignored the slight tingle of pain as his nails dug into his palms, writing off the symptom as excitement.

When Odin didn't answer, Loki walked forward to stand before his desk. “Father, I have not been truthful with you,” he admitted. This seemed to effectively catch Odin’s attention, the man setting aside his papers and looking at Loki expectantly.

“Father…” Loki said, pausing purely for dramatic effect. “Anthony Stark is not my lover.”

Odin seemed to deflate in relief that Loki hadn't done something damaging before realising what his words meant. “You mean to say that you and Stark are not intending to continue seeing each other romantically?” he questioned.

  
“My relationship with Stark was a farce. None of it was real!” Loki laughed, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk.

“A farce?” Odin said, abruptly smiling as Loki had never seen him do before. “Wonderful! Then I will announce that your engagement with Princess Amora is reinstated,” Odin said easily, folding his hands on the desk before him contentedly.

“That won't be necessary, Father. You see, I know your secret.”

Odin fixed Loki with a confused look, worry forcing its way into his features. “Pray tell, my son, of what secret you speak of,” he replied with a falsely calm tone. Loki smiled; he could always see right through him.

“While browsing in the library, I happened to come across an interesting little book, detailing how the battle with Denmark truly ended; how you took the Danish King’s first born child from him as insurance for his cooperation,” Loki stated as if commenting on the weather. His grin was wicked as Odin paled.

“I…” Odin said, his voice suddenly grave. “I am sorry you had to find out like this, but know that when I took you, I had no ill intent. I took you because Laufey would have killed you.”

”I- What?” Loki breathed, his mind stalling as he took in the information.

“You were so small and sickly. He wanted a strong and healthy son, so he ordered a servant to put you in a snowbank and leave you to die. I told him I would not have it and, in exchange for his cooperation, I would take you back to my home and have you raised as a slave.

“When we arrived back to Norway, I told Frigga of you. She could not bear to see you as a servant, so she came up with the plan to say that you were our newborn son. We raised you as our own. I-I know I should've told you all of those years ago, but I didn't want you to feel that we loved you any differently than Thor.”

Loki couldn't speak. It was as if he had forgotten every word of every language he knew. His legs wobbled, threatening to give out beneath him. _‘It can’t be,’_ he thought despairingly.

“I… I have to go,” he said suddenly before running out of the room. He sprinted down the palace corridors, not stopping as a worried voice called out after him. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't let them see him cry.

_No one could see him cry._

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating has been raised. {And for once, it wasn't prompted by Alice!}
> 
> ~Telly


	10. The Reality

Tony couldn't eat. He didn't quite know why. The table before him was piled with delicious food, but he just felt off somehow.

“Tony?” Steve said concernedly from just across the table. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, blondie. A-okay,” Tony replied, straightening his posture and pasting on a smile. Clint snorted from his seat beside Natasha, all but shovelling food into his mouth.

“Why wouldn't he be ok? He's spending all of his time with the love of his life,” the archer said, his tone dripping sarcasm. Natasha elbowed him in the side and whispered something harshly in Russian.

“Do I detect a little bit of jealousy, Hawkeye?” Tony inquired, fluttering his eyelashes. Clint choked on the food in his mouth, everyone laughing at his red faced glare.

“Not jealousy,” Clint coughed, beating on his chest before continuing. “You just never spend time with your team anymore. You’re always with Loki.”

“That is true,” Bruce said from beside Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, guys. I didn't even think about it. I was just so… preoccupied,” Tony admitted. “Tell you what, tomorrow since it’s our day off, we’ll all go sightseeing together?”

Thor smiled at Tony’s words, pounding a fist on the table. “A marvellous plan, Stark! I can take you all to the forest beyond the castle wall! It is flush with many deer and elk!”

His teammates nodded in agreement, seemingly satisfied with the plan, so Tony excused himself from the table. He headed back to Loki’s room, pushing aside his nerves at seeing the other man.

He hadn't stopped thinking about that dream all day; the way Loki looked and acted stuck in his mind like glue. He couldn't remember a time where he had wanted someone more, but was it really just attraction, or could it be something more?

Tony shook his head, laughing softly. A sex dream didn't mean love. He was probably just overthinking things. After all, he’d had plenty of sex dreams about Natasha, not to mention his rather kinky one about Steve. He simply needed some time away from Loki to sort things out in his mind.

He opened the door to Loki’s room, his mind made up to tell the younger man that he was going to sleep in his own room that night. However; all of his plans flew out of his mind when he saw Loki sobbing on the bed.

“Woah. Loki? What happened?” he asked, a knot forming in his throat. Loki seemed a bit startled at seeing Tony, turning his tear streaked face away as if to hide.

“Stark. I hadn't expected you yet,” Loki stated, his voice shaky. Tony moved forward slightly, standing beside the bed.

“The meeting today ended early. Loki, what happened?” Tony asked again, sitting on the bed beside him. He watched as Loki’s lip quivered, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

“I went to Odin today, to tell him that I knew of the exchange between him and Laufey…” Loki said, his voice barely there. “I was bluffing when I said that I knew who it was. I hadn't anticipated what Odin had to tell me.”

“What did he say?” Tony questioned, leaning in closer.

“I… It was me. I'm Laufey’s son," Loki said with a whimper. "Laufey wanted me dead because he thought I was too weak of a child, so Odin took me.”

Suddenly, Tony was wrapped in a hug, Loki’s face pressed against his chest as he cried. Tony slid his arms around him without a second thought, gently rubbing his back.

“I'm sorry,” Loki wept, fisting his hands into Tony’s shirt.

“Don't be sorry, Loki. I'm here for you,” Tony replied, running fingers through silky black hair. After a long moment of silence, Loki gazed up at Tony with glassy green eyes rimmed in angry red.

“Thank you,” he whispered before leaning in, pressing a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips which were slack with surprise. Tony’s pulse shot up, his heart pounding in his chest.

Before he could say anything, Loki pulled away and laid his head on Tony’s chest, asleep on contact. Tony sighed, shifting on the bed and laying down. He pulled Loki close, one hand on his back, the other smoothing down his hair.

“I want to always be here for you,” he said softly before falling asleep himself.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly short chapter! Lots of things are happening in my life right now!
> 
> We hope you liked the chapter! The next one is where the drama truly sets off so be prepared!
> 
> ~Telly


	11. Cruel Misunderstandings

Tony felt uneasy as he strode through the forest with his fellow Avengers. He hadn't wanted to leave Loki’s side that morning, but he had made a promise. He had kissed Loki on the forehead, the other man’s nose wrinkling cutely in his sleep as a small smile appeared on his pale face, and left quickly before he could change his mind.

Another factor to his unease was that Natasha hadn't taken her eyes off of him since they all met up that morning. She watched him with clever eyes, following his every move like a spider waiting for the perfect kill.

Even as Thor lead Clint down the path after an Elk, Natasha was right there. Tony turned to face her directly with an annoyed look but she simply smirked as if she knew something and followed after Thor and Clint.

This would be a trying day…

………

The moment Loki had woken up, he knew something was different. He didn't know what, but he was determined to find out. He rose out of bed, taking a deep breath and hissing at his slight headache from crying the night before.

He looked around curiously. He knew Stark was out that morning on some kind of adventure with his fellow Knights. _‘Anthony,’_ he thought suddenly, his heartbeat speeding up. That was it. That had to be it. He didn't quite know when it had happened, but he was in love with Anthony Stark.

Loki felt lighter than air. He had to tell him. He glanced at the time, reading half past 12:00. With no hesitation, he threw on a clean tunic and raced through the palace corridor. He ran until he heard the telltale sound of Thor’s uproarious laughter.

Loki began to approach the group when he spotted Tony and Lady Natasha speaking behind a pillar. With a smile that he rarely wore, Loki walked toward the two, but stopped short just behind the pillar when their words registered.

“…Nat. Don't get the wrong idea,” Tony whispered. “I was only pretending to like Loki. I could never actually… He’s just not the type of person someone can fall in love with!”

Loki flinched, the cruel words feeling like a blow to the chest. He turned and left before he could hear anything more from Anthony Stark.

………

“He’s just not the type of person someone can fall in love with!” Tony said. He stopped talking for a moment, turning when he thought he had heard a sound behind him.

“Tony,” Natasha sighed. “I know you’re still sore about Virginia, but you can't let the thought of her stop you from finding love with Loki.” Tony frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly with sadness.

“I know,” he said almost mournfully. “I know, Nat. I'm just… I’m afraid that if I admit my feelings to him, he’ll laugh at me.”

“Well, Tony darling, you’ll never know until you try. And believe me, you will regret it forever if you don't tell him.”

Tony nodded slowly, hesitating only slightly before hugging Natasha and hurrying off toward the library where Loki had said he'd be the night before.

He looked around, his heart pounding with excitement, but could not find the other man. _‘Maybe he went to his room.’_ No sooner had the thought reached his head than he was racing toward his and Loki’s shared room.

He burst through the door, ready to pour his heart out, only to see the opposite of what he'd hoped to see. Half of Loki’s things were missing, his favourite books, his clothes, and the furs off of his bed. Tony began to panic, thinking fleetingly that someone had stolen Loki’s things, when he spotted a note on Loki’s favourite chair. He picked it up with a shaking hand and read Loki’s neat script.

_“Stark,_

_I am leaving. Don't try to stop me, though I don't know why you would as I’m apparently, what was it you had said? “Just not the type of person someone can fall in love with”._

_Goodbye,  
Loki”_

Tony’s heart sank, a cold gnawing feeling appearing in his gut. He felt sick.

“Loki,” he whispered uselessly, hoping to anyone that was listening that this was all just a dream and he'd wake up with the younger man safely tucked against his chest. He pinched his arm and opened his eyes.

It wasn't a dream…

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! They really inspire me to get off my ass and keep writing!
> 
> ~Telly


	12. The End

Loki had been riding for an hour, wind and wet snow whipping against his face. He brushed away a stray tear, breathing deeply as he slipped into his princely persona. He straightened his back and raised his chin the moment the docks were in his sights. He sat back in his saddle as he slid one hand down the left rein and pulled it up to his hip. His horse obeyed his signal and slowed from a run to a dignified trot. Loki allowed a sad smile to curl the edge of his mouth. He reached out, gently brushing the snow from the long brown mane. “Good, Briet,” he whispered.

The moment he arrived at the docks, the fisherman paused in loading their boats to hurry to him.

“Your Highness!” greeted one of the younger men, bowing his head in deference. Loki held up a hand before he could speak again.

“Please. As of now, time is of the essence. I need to cross the sea so that I may enter Denmark. Will you take me?”

The young fisherman stuttered for a moment before an older man with a white beard stepped forward and bowed his head politely.

“It would be an honour, Prince Loki.”

Loki pulled out his coin pouch, pouring a good amount of gold into his hand and holding it out to the fisherman. He dropped it into the old man’s scarred hand before he could argue, hopping down from his horse and handing the reins to the younger man.

“Keep the horse,” Loki called back as he walked up the ramp and onto the boat.

Loki felt a pang in his stomach as the old man told him they were preparing to set off. He felt an urge to look back; back toward his home.

 _‘No. Not your home,’_ Loki thought adamantly to himself. Still, he couldn't seem to stop himself from turning around, his wet eyes flickering over the snowy landscape. He stopped short when he caught sight of something in the distance; a figure racing toward him on horseback.

“Loki!” a voice called.

Loki paled, his breath catching in his throat. _‘Anthony,’_ he thought, his pulse racing as none other than Tony Stark emerged through the thick flurry of snow.

“Loki wait!” Tony called out, his tone desperate.

“Wait for what? For you to tell me I'm not good enough for you again?” Loki snapped, the words like poison on his tongue.

“Your Highness?” the old fisherman said carefully. Loki turned to face him, his jaw set determinedly.

“Are we ready to go?” he questioned imperiously. The man nodded, going immediately to his station.

As the boat began to move away from the docks, Loki felt a small blow to his heart. He had to be strong.

“Loki! Please come back!” Tony yelled as his horse halted at the docks. Tony jumped down from the creature, running to the end of the dock. He reached out for the side of the boat as if to try and climb on, but cursed when only the tips of his fingers made contact before the boat was out of reach and too far to jump to.

“What I said before,” Tony called out, hurrying off of the dock and to the freezing rocky shore. “I was just being an idiot! I was trying to protect myself from being hurt! I didn't realise until that moment that you were every bit worth the hurt!”

Loki turned quickly when he heard a splash, gaping in shock as Tony waded through the icy water after the boat.

“Stark! Are you mad? You’ll catch your death!” he shouted.

“If you aren't with me, I won't mind,” Tony stated, his teeth chattering as the water reached his waist. At Loki’s confused look, Tony chuckled. “You don't get it, do you? I love you! I love you more than either of us deserve!”

Loki felt as if he couldn't breath. His heart fluttered at Tony’s words and before he could think, he unclasped his cape and threw a leg over the railing. “Keep the gold,” he said quickly to the startled fisherman before leaping off of the side of the boat. Icy water surrounded him completely, stinging his skin, but he forced himself to move, his feet taking him to Tony’s waiting and open arms.

He pressed his flushed face to Tony’s chest, the other man’s arms enveloping him in a tight hug.

“You’re a fool,” he whispered as tears poured down his cheeks, mixing with the icy water.

“I’m not the one who completely submerged himself in freezing water,” Tony laughed against Loki’s neck, his warmth chasing away the chills. “God, we’re going to die of hypothermia.”

“We’ll die happy,” Loki said before his lips were captured by Tony’s.

 _‘Finally,’_ the both of them thought in unison.

………

“Anthony,” Loki called, making his way down the corridor. “Anthony? Where have you gone?” Loki stopped in front of the door to his bedroom; to their bedroom. He pushed the door open to see Tony standing before him with a bottle of wine and a bouquet.

“Anthony darling, it isn't terribly common that the groom sneak out of his own wedding reception,” Loki said admonishingly, his hands on his hips. Tony grinned, setting down the bottle and the flowers on the bed and approaching him. He placed his hands on either side of Loki’s waist and dragged them up and down the velvet of his formal green tunic.

“I’ve never been one for tradition,” Tony said with a wink, pulling Loki’s body against his own. Loki raised a delicate eyebrow, trailing a finger along the gold embroidery in his husbands own red tunic.

“I know dearest, I know, but please do remember that my mother has been waiting for this moment for years.”

“And how quickly those years fly,” Tony sighed. Loki snorted, sitting down on the floor with his back against the bed.

“It's been a year and a half, darling. That’s hardly an eternity.”

“Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?” Tony asked with a nostalgic smile, sitting on the bed beside Loki.

“How could I forget,” Loki laughed. “I almost died of pneumonia.”

The two snorted with mirth, Tony holding his stomach and Loki leaning his head against his knee. “But, as I recall, you warmed me up rather effectively in that fisherman’s hut,” Loki said with a sultry smirk. Tony grinned, grabbing Loki’s hands and pulling him up beside him.

“What a night that was. How about a recap?”

“Why, Anthony dear, you read my mind.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a fun story! Thank you all for the support and the patience! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> (Also, thank you to those of you who have followed Telly's Instagram, @TellyLikesPudding! She appreciates you!)
> 
> ~TellyAl  
> and Hela

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters are short. Tell me if I should continue this story or not! I'm interested to hear your opinions!
> 
> ~Telly


End file.
